


If You Become Fatigued

by perseveration



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lovers Reunion, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Его широкая ладонь осторожно легла на бледную щеку Кая и погладила ее, несколько раз проведя загрубевшими шершавыми пальцами до подбородка и обратно, к скуле. Сол не смог сдержаться и провел большим пальцем - грубее, чем остальные, - по его приоткрытым сухим губам, и у Кая потемнело в глазах."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Become Fatigued

Он прилетел сюда один, не переставая удивляться отстутствию преследования. За окном чернел кратер выжженной взрывом деревни... Такая же непроглядная мгла сгустилась сейчас и в его сердце, словно переставшем биться, замерев в каком-о гипнотическом трансе. "Меня больше нет, меня больше не существует для Сил Полиции..." - мантрой тянулось в тяжелой голове.

Горючего едва хватило, чтобы добраться досюда, а потому выйдя из экипажа, Кай не стал ни запирать его, ни брать с собой ключ. На плече вяло висел небольшой мешок с самым необходимым на первые дни, ноги непослушно двигались, переступая по пыльной бесплодной земле. Кай медленно спускался на дно кратера.

Из глубины поднимался густой пар - здесь до сих пор было опасно находиться из-за вредных газов. Но выбора у Кая не было и он продолжал спускаться все ниже, вглядываясь в туман так, будто пытался что-то там отыскать.

И вот взгляд его остановился: в одном месте туман окрасился красными сполохами, словно где-то в его глубине кто-то жег жаркий костер. Постепенно цвет становился все гуще и ярче, пока наконец на фоне кровавого марева из тумана не шагнула могучая мужская фигура. Кай остановился, голова отчаянно кружилась, и он чувствовал себя нашкодившей собакой или провинившимся ребенком, вернувшимся просить прощения у строгого отца.

\- Ты уничтожил его? - Сол, как всегда, уже все знал, но в глубине его отчаяния это даже не удивило Кая.  
\- Да, - лишь тихо ответил он, давая мешку соскользнуть со своего плеча.  
Сильная рука подхватила мешок - Сол двигался с такой стремительной быстротой, которой сложно было ожидать от его тяжелого на вид тела. Кай не шелохнулся, бессильно стоя едва не утыкаясь носом в широкую мускулистую грудь.  
\- Ты плохо выглядишь, - Сол обхватил свободной рукой его предплечье и слегка встряхнул. - Поздравляю, теперь ты свободен.  
\- Да, - ответ прозвучал еще тише. Контроль окончательно отказал ему, ноги Кая подкосились и следующее слово он произнес уже прислонясь щекой к груди Сола, когда тот легко подхватил его на руки. - Свободен...

Все уничтожено, пошло прахом. Он столько лет знал, ради чего живет, а теперь это в лучшем случае сон. В худшем - и более вероятном - ложь. Его использовали, использовали, лишь давая приказание и объясняя десятую часть реальной ситуации. Страшно подумать, сколько вреда причинил он человечеству, полагая, что на самом деле несет Мир и Порядок. Не было Мира. Не было Порядка. Были только Борьба, Страх, Подчинение и Власть. И его тоже не было. То, что он привык считать собой, - это лишь упаковка, дополнительная пара чьих-то рук и ног, дополнительный рот, чтобы отдавать приказы, которые кто-то не решается произнести сам. Он не способен жить самостоятельно... Сол всегда так говорил...

Сол!

Кай наконец пришел в себя. Голова нещадно болела - он ни разу в жизни не думал о будущем как о чем-то, что зависит только от него, и сейчас его просто задавило гигантское количество факторов, которые нужно учесть. А прошлое... прошлое нависало с другой стороны тяжелой волной стыда и раскаяния... и желания...

Кай огляделся вокруг. Он сидел в старом компьютерном кресле у стола, на котором громоздился компьютер - неновый монитор, потертая клавиатура, едва различимая под грудой сваленных на столе вещей. В частности, его вещей, вытащенных из того мешка, что он прихватил с собой. "Значит, он мне все-таки не доверяет..." - горько пронеслось в измученной голове, и Кай машинально отхлебнул из стакана, который все это время сжимал в руке. Там оказалось что-то настолько крепкое (и это при том, что Кай не пил спиртного), что он тут же закашлялся, сгибаясь и разбрызгивая жидкость по полу.

\- О! В себя пришел, - из соседней комнаты вошел Сол, вытирая руки повязанным на поясе грязным фартуком и с какой-то грустной насмешливостью оглядывая фигуру бывшего Офицера Сил Полиции.  
Кай не нашел что сказать. Мучительный стыд и какое-то неловкое смущение охватили его - он все еще хотел нравиться Солу, но понимал, что сейчас выглядит в лучшем случае жалким.  
\- Давай сюда стакан, - тот подошел, не наклоняясь вытянул руку и вытащил у него из руки стакан, залпом опрокинул в себя его содержимое и со стуком поставил на стол.  
Заметив, что вслед за его рукой Кай перевел взгляд на свои разбросанные вещи, Сол спокойно откомментировал:  
\- Извини. No offence, как говорится. Сам понимаешь - с моим образом жизни лучше остерегаться таких, как ты, даже если они приходят в полуобморочном состоянии. Которое, кстати, не так уж сложно симулировать, - в его голосе не было ни нотки раскаяния - только шутливый смешок. - К тому же за тобой просто должны были послать хвост или уж на худой конец пришпилить к твоей юбочке... - он вскользь коснулся своим коленом колена Кая, отчего перед тем пронесся стремительный вихрь Поцелуев, но он лишь непроизвольно отдернул ногу. - Так вот, пришпилить к твоей юбочке, - Сол заметил его движение, что тут же (правда, совершнно не заметно для последнего) отразилось в его голосе, - какого-нибудь жучка.  
Кай еще больше согнулся в кресле. Он не мог не признать справедливости и этих слов, и действий, но не переставал ощущать какую-то смутную тупую боль, все больше давившую на грудную клетку изнутри. А Сол опустился перед ним на колени, отчего у Кая быстрее забилось сердце - столько тепла плескалось в его терракотовых глазах:  
\- Который я, кстати, нашел и уничтожил. Так что тебе нечего больше бояться.

Его широкая ладонь осторожно легла на бледную щеку Кая и погладила ее, несколько раз проведя загрубевшими шершавыми пальцами до подбородка и обратно, к скуле. Сол не смог сдержаться и провел большим пальцем - грубее, чем остальные, - по его приоткрытым сухим губам, и у Кая потемнело в глазах. Перед ним вновь понеслись Поцелуи, и Полутемная Комната в штабе Священного Ордена, где Сол обладал им, прижав его к двери, "Так уж точно никто не войдет", а он сам себе зажимал рот и изо всех сил старался не биться лбом о дверь, и снова Поцелуи, и снова Сол владел им, распростретым на отчаянно скрипевшем обеденном столе, в заброшенной усадьбе где-то в глубине Материка, а Кай цеплялся за широкий ворот его мундира и тонул, тонул в его горящих затухающим огнем глазах, снова Поцелуи...

И тут с его губ сами собой слетели Предательские Слова, которых всеми силами нужно было избегать:  
\- Может, все еще можно исправить? Может, я еще могу вернуться? Можно...  
Но он не договорил - Сол резко поднялся, тепло в его глазах мнговенно сменилось холодным блеском стали, руки замком сплелись на груди и глубокий насмешливый голос громом разнесся над Каем:  
\- Что?! Ты хочешь вернуться? Быть рабом - завидная судьба, ничего не скажешь. Особенно теперь, когда тебя - впервые за всю жизнь - обдало шквальным ветром свободы. Что ж, можешь возвращаться в свою конуру, я пойду еду готовить.  
Дальше послышались уверенные удаляющиеся шаги, и тут в Кае наконец что-то сломалось - что-то последнее, словно переломилась булавка, державшая бабочку на холсте и та наконец получила возможнось вылететь скволь разбитое кем-то стекло.

Он - так быстро, как только мог сейчас, с кружащейся головой, в которой рассыпалась качающаяся комната, - поднялся и сделал несколько шагов туда, куда по его смутным ощущениям двинулся Сол.  
\- Нет, - на пределе душимой слабостью громкости вырвалось из него, все окончательно поплыло и секунду спустя он вновь оказался прижат к мощной груди, рельефы которой приятно ощущались под щекой. - Нет, - это последнее "нет" потонуло в новой волне воспоминаний...

Вокруг раскинулось летнее поле высокой травы, где-то наверху за его головой, если как следует выгнуть спину, нависал перевернутый лес, пронзительно пахло полевыми цветами, а в ушах стоял неумолчный стрекот. Он впервые отдавался Солу, и тот с такой жадной силой пригвоздил его к земле своим Штырем, что Кай исторг из себя такой душераздирающий вопль боли, наслаждения, желания, страха и стыда, какой не вырывался из него никогда прежде и от которого он едва не потерял сознание. А потом Сол долго лежал у него на животе, положив голову прямо в лужицу белесоватой, растекшейся и поблескивающей в свете начавшего клонится к закату солнца, спермы. Его волосы слиплись, а указательным пальцем левой руки он все водил и водил по бархатистой прохладной коже, выводя неведомые узоры его медленно подсыхающим семенем, и Кай все хотел сказать, что "Ты же испачкаешься", но так и не решился. Вот так и бывает: переспишь с человеком, но так и не скажешь ему, что тебя немного смущает его привычка выбрасывать использованный презерватив "за борт", не завязывая, или не мыть ложку после того, как размешал ей в чае сахар...

Кай проснулся в постели, смятая подушка под головой пахла пылью, а шерстяное одеяло без пододеяльника ласково шекотало кожу, останавливаясь где-то в районе поясницы. Он некоторое время не мог понять, где находится, но вскоре вспомнил все, что произошло накануне. "Да, моя прежняя жизнь кончена и теперь нужно начать другую, более правильную и честную," - подумал он, переворачиваясь на спину, провел рукой по груди и только тут заметил, что на нем другая одежда, не та, в которой он был вчера вечером.  
Кай сел на кровати и осмотрел себя. На нем были чистые трусики, которые он принес с собой, и застиранная майка, настолько превосходящая его по своим размерам, что не оставалось сомнений в ее принадлежности. Взволнованный, Кай осмотрел простыню на кровати, но следов "чего-то такого" не обнаружил.

Значит, вчера между ними ничего не было...

Странно, но эта мысль и успокоила, и расстроила его.  
Кай тихо поднялся и подошел к окну - одному из немногих незарешеченных в этом городе - и остановился, в задумчивости глядя на улицу.

Он не знал, что позади него в дверях стоит Сол и изо всех сил борется с желанием подойти сзади, сорвать с него трусики - единственную неверную преграду на пути своего рвущегося в бой кинжала - и взять его, так быстро, чтобы Кай едва смог сообразить, что происходит, прежде чем будет уже слишком поздно. А уж потом он объездит его за все эти восемь лет...  
Восемь лет, что они провели в разлуке по разные стороны баррикад, тоже были здесь. Они сгустились в воздухе, давя и стягивая комнату до размеров безупречной подтянутой попки Кая, прикрытой дразняще белоснежной тканью чистеньких трусиков.  
Сол сглотнул. Этой ночью ему пришлось спать на циновке на полу в кухне - так велико было его желание, что он опасался, что не сдержит себя и овладеет бессознательным, измученным Каем прямо во сне, но он все-таки не хотел делать тому еще больнее, лишь больше усложняя его и без того нелегкую ситуацию.  
И все же желание, как бы он его не сдерживал, взяло верх - сказался недосып этой ночи, проведенной в тщетных попытках уснуть и не думать о том, кто лежит в соседней комнате.

Сол подошел к Каю сзади, положил свои могучие теплые руки ему на бедра, притянул его к себе, давая почувствовать свое острое желание, и тихим ласкающим шепотом спросил, склонясь к самому его уху и почти касаясь нежной кожи губами:  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
В ответ Кай лишь кивнул, дыхание его участилось, а губы распахнулись, выпуская едва слышный стон.

В сумраке Кабинета Сол так же проводил своим твердым, как камень, Жезлом сзади по ложбинке между его ягодицами, и это давление отчетливо ощущалось даже через брюки и длинный форменный плащ.  
\- Нет, не надо... кто-нибудь может войти, - все еще сопротивлялся Кай, хотя голова его уже кружилась и все больше хотелось вобрать Сола в себя.  
\- Никто не войдет, - Сол, не переставая прижиматься к Каю, аккуратно положил перед тем на стол ключ. - Я запер дверь. Ненадолго...  
В следующий момент он уже проворно расстегнул его брюки и стащил их ровно настолько, чтобы дальше они сами свалились на пол, провел горячими сильными руками по упругим ягодицам, немного приподняв и сдавив их, задрал сзади плащ Кая и откинул длинные фалды в стороны. От последовавшего звука расстегиваемой ширинки у Кая пересохло во рту, поднявшаяся внутри волна страха и стыда заставила его вновь выдохнуть слабое "Нет", одновременно с которым горячий отросток Сола проник в него, заставляя коротко вскрикнуть от неожиданности.  
Старый стол шатался и постукивал в такт учащающимся толчкам Сола, их глубокие дыхания сливались в одно, прибоем окатывая флаг Священного Ордена, гордо свисающий со стены напротив, и Кай кусал губы, чтобы не закричать, и мучительно не знал, как попросить своего Командира собрать рукой его семя в кульминационный момент, чтобы они тут ничего не запачкали.

\- О чем ты думаешь? - голос Сола вернул его к реальности.  
Они лежали в постели, Сол, полностью обнаженный, уже стянул с него трусики, высоко задрал свою надетую на Кая майку и теперь ласкал пальцами его соски. Руки Кая покоились на его широких плечах, влажных от выжатого желанием пота. Его опаляющий взгляд проникал Каю прямо в душу, и потому тот честно признался:  
\- О тебе...  
\- Хватит думать обо мне! Смотри на меня! Я же тут, рядом, - Сол высоко поднялся над ним, одновременно широко раздвигая его ноги и усаживаясь между ними так, чтобы их промежности соприкоснулись, и Кай застонал, вновь ощутив мощность его Штыря.  
\- Сол... я люблю тебя... - взгляд Кая затуманился, он вытянул свои слабеющие руки вверх, обхватил Сола за мощную шею, притянул его к себе и глубоко поцеловал.

В последний момент - Кай этого не увидел и не почувствовал - Сол резким движением вытянул левую руку к окну и показал кому-то красноречивый "фак".

...Эта фотография и лежала теперь на столе перед немолодым сухопарым мужчиной в форме Командующего Сил Полиции, с лица которого не сходило недовольное выражение...


End file.
